Lunar Seeker
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi is betrayed and attacked by four of her senshi, by tapping Saturn's power just as she dies she comes back as a toddler and her own power took her to Venice. As a teen she attends Venice Preparation Academy and runs into Lok Lambert, changing the course of things to come.


Prologue

June 30, 1994:

Tsukino Usagi, generally a bubbly blonde haired and sapphire blue eyed sixteen year old can feel her life slowly ebbing away from her. She can also see a purple glow, telling her that Sailor Saturn had arrived and had driven the traitors off. Venus had sent her Love Me Chain through her chest and then had viciously ripped it out through her left side. She had burns all along her legs from Jupiter and Mars' attacks, she was soaked to the bone from Neptune's as well. They hadn't even given her time to henshin, she wasn't even sure if Mercury, Uranus, and Pluto were loyal to her or not.

She latches onto Saturn's power just as her life ends and in a purple and silver flash of light she vanishes. Saturn snarls as she feels this and then she tears into the three traitorous Inners and Neptune, Mercury's fog rolls in exceptionally thick though Saturn herself could see through it. The Mercurian senshi has sharp icicles gripped in her hands as she speeds through her fog, aiming for Sailor Jupiter's throat. Traitors to the throne would not be tolerated. Neptune manages to intercept her and Mercury smiles grimly. The Outer senshi was about to learn that she was not to be taken lightly.

Venus can't even let out a strangled gasp as an arm wraps around her throat though she does sends her Love Me Chain in between her and her attacker. Mars just barely dodges the staff that came her way as Sailor Pluto tries to bash her skull in. They had dealt with Tuxedo Kamen before coming to help Saturn. They had been too late to save their hime, they didn't even know where she was or when. The traitors manage to escape from them that time though Mercury had managed to slice Neptune down the face, almost taking out her left eye.

Venice, Italy, Venice Preparation Academy, 2007:

Luciana Lunare stretches wearily as she makes her way home from class. Her blonde hair was held back in a high ponytail, ending just above her knees while she had on a silver baby tee and black skinny jeans along with black and silver combat boots. Around her neck is an amulet that she had found at a secondhand shop. There was a golden crescent moon sitting upon a silver oval, and it hung on black leather cording. In her ears were alexandrite stud earrings at the moment. As she's checking to make sure she has everything for her homework she gets slammed into rather painfully. Luciana blinks, " Merde. "

" I am so sorry, Miss Lunare. "

Luciana looks up and accepts the offered help up, " Lok Lambert, right? "

Her fellow blonde looks rather sheepish, " Yeah, that's me, I am sorry for running into you, Miss Lunare. "

" Please, call me Luciana before I have to hurt you for being so damn formal. "

Lok grins, " Why is everyone so scared of you, Luciana? "

" Oh, do I have a story for you. " Luciana says, " Buy me a cappuccino and you get the story. "

Neither blonde realized that their meeting was changing several events further on down the line. Lok agrees to the condition and they chat on the way there. Lok managing to explain several key math concepts to his fellow blonde in a way that she actually understood. Even as she drinks her cappuccino and tells the tale of why she had people terrified of her, Lok is helping her get her homework done.

Chapter 1

Venice, Lok's Apartment, 2009:

Lok yawns as he stumbles out of bed and shakes his head when he sees Luciana curled up on his couch again. She did have her own apartment provided by her scholarship to Venice Prep but, lately she'd been crashing out on his couch. Of course, unlike him she had a roommate and said roommate was a bitch. Lok didn't even know when most of Luciana's things had been moved into his apartment, it had just been gradual over the last year. He shakes the female teen to wake her up and then backs away quickly, avoiding the punch that lashed out immediately, " Ana, time to wake up. "

Luciana shakes her head as she inadvertently rolls over and slams onto the floor. Lok sighs and pulls her up, " You are not a morning person, are you, Ana? "

" Shut up, Lok. " is her succinct reply though she wasn't adverse to curling up against him.

Lok was just glad he got up so early, he guides her to the kitchen and pulls out a bottled mocha from the fridge and opens it. Light enters Luciana's eyes as the scent of caffeine fills her nostrils while Lok whips up a breakfast of omelets with green peppers, ham, sausage, bacon, and cheddar cheese. Over the course of the last two years Lok had realized that Luciana basically lived off of processed foods, cereal, ramen noodles, basically a college student's diet. He'd taken it upon himself to make sure she at least got one good meal a day.

After she eats Luciana yawns, " I hate mornings. "

" Get dressed, okay. I take less time to get ready than you do and I'll also go over your homework to make sure that it's done right. " Lok says.

When she stumbles off to finish getting ready for the day Lok smiles fondly, maybe he'd be able to tell her soon. At the moment Ana needed a friend more than a boyfriend. That didn't stop him from keeping the perverts away from her though. While he was staying as her friend at the moment he was going to act territorial when necessary. In the bathroom while letting the warm water ease her sleep stiffened muscles Luciana sighs, she appreciated the fact that Lok was staying as her friend. She so desperately needed a friend but, she did see the little things he did for her everyday. She knew he wanted more and if it hadn't been for that incident last year they might already be dating. While she wasn't ready to date she did know that Lok would never willingly or knowingly hurt her.

Once she was ready for the day and Lok points out the areas she needed to fix in her homework he goes to get ready for the day. A consequence of meeting Luciana Lok actually stayed awake in class so he could help Luciana with her schoolwork. They shared every class together and every year shared one with Sophie Casterwill, this year it was History, last year it had been math and the year before that they had shared science class with her. After Lok makes sure she got her homework corrected correctly they head out so Ana could get her hot caffeine fix. Lok had on blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with a white short sleeved button up shirt on over that, a brown leather belt, a brown leather pouch hung from the belt, on his left wrist he wore a brown leather wrist band, and his tennis shoes were gray, red, and white. He also had a brown leather messenger bag slung over his left shoulder resting on his right hip.

Luciana still wore her amulet, though today she wore a black tank top over a long sleeved forest green t-shirt, black leggings and a mid thigh length denim skirt with her black and silver combat boots. Today she was also wearing the Claddagh symbol earrings Lok had gotten for her as a seventeenth birthday present. That alone told her the true depth of his feelings for her. She had looked up his Irish heritage after they had become friends. The fact that he was waiting for her to be ready for a relationship meant more than she could even say. Luciana manages to keep her best friend awake during History class, there were times Lok just fell asleep since his mind was generally so active he had a hard time falling asleep at night when he should be sleeping. Besides this was also for the last major test.

The pair end up talking as they exit the class, going over the material so they might actually be able to pass their test. It was because of Lok that Luciana was actually doing as well as she happened to be in school. Behind them Sophie Casterwill sighs, she'd missed out on the History lecture due to a meeting with the school counselor and now needed someone to help her study for the test. She marshalls her nerve and asks Luciana and Lok for their help. Lok shrugs and agrees to help her study while Luciana just goes with it though she would not be afraid to put the Casterwill heiress in her place if she overstepped her bounds.

Once at Lok's apartment after stopping to get Luciana her next caffeine fix, the three teens set to work studying for their History final. Luciana had long since gotten Eathon Lambert's journal out of the pottery work it was in and with Lok's help they had copied it several times before storing the original in a safety deposit box at the bank with Luciana keeping the key well hidden. Lok had kept the amulet that had been with the journal and he wore it under his clothes. Sophie gets nosy and breaks what the journal had been in. Then people with suits busted into Lok's apartment. Luciana was quick to gather her stuff up and stuff it in her silver messenger bag before sweep kicking the one thug's legs out from under him.

Sophie handles the other one and Luciana gets Lok moving with the fake journal they had placed in the original's place. It looked real enough to fool a cursory look but, a more in depth look would show it to be a fake. When Sophie diverts them away from the pair Luciana takes the lead in keeping Lok and the journal safe. Lok was impressed with how well Luciana knew Venice's back ways, though part of him did wonder why she knew them so well. He'd have to ask her later. Due to this knowledge and following Sophie's advice to get to Dante Vale they elude their pursuers and reach his home.

Luciana holds Lok back from coming out of the shadows, moments later he sees why when more suits show up. " Those kids have to be around here somewhere, spread out and find them. "

Luciana frowns at this and pulls Lok deeper into the shadows, staying in front of him since she generally wore darker colors than he did. Plus, she was used to having to hide in darkened alleys and avoid people whom wanted to hurt her. The first matron of her orphanage had been a kindly woman, the new one was an outright bitch. Luciana and several others had been forced to learn how to pick pockets just to survive, to eat another meal. Before gaining the scholarship at Venice Prep she had worked as a barista when a coffee shop owner realized she was only stealing to survive.

She had worked long and hard, saving up her money, working holidays, all to get a nest egg. Lok just bought more food because he knew her funds from the school were limited. His mom might be wondering why he was spending more for food but she hadn't asked him yet. She was trusting that her son had a good reason for his increased expenditures. The female blonde had also taken a few babysitting jobs along with Lok to earn some spending money. Lok was actually quite good with kids and they loved his riddles and puzzles. The fact that he could bring history to life and make it fun was also good as he did make some money as a tutor for Elementary age children.

The female blonde curses as she's dragged out of her hiding place even as she shoves Lok further into cover. Sapphire eyes flash as she swings forward and her left foot arcs upwards before connecting with the suit's jaw and he releases her. Luciana immediately uses a palm thrust to break his nose even as she dodges another suit's sneak attack. That was when help arrives. Dante Vale, she was assuming the guy in the tan trench coat was him, had arrived home and started to kick some serious ass. Luciana was right in there with him, her former employer had paid for Lerdrit lessons and she had managed to become a second degree black belt in the art. Once the suits have left Luciana motions for Lok to come out of hiding.

Dante lets them inside his home and he explains what was going on after they introduce themselves to each other. " That definitely explains what we found in my dad's journal. This one is a well made fake we created. " Lok admits.

Dante looks at Luciana, " You're very good in Lerdrit, Miss Lunare, and apparently getting around Venice as well. "

Luciana sighs, " I had no choice but to get good at that. The first matron at my orphanage was a sweet lady. After she died an outright bitch took over. Several of us kids had to learn how to be skilled dips and even better thieves just to survive. A coffee shop owner saw that I was only doing what I needed to do to survive and hired me as a barista. "

" Apparently said owner also paid for your Lerdrit lessons as well. " Dante says.

She shrugs at this, she learned better by doing anyhow, which was why Lok was such a great tutor for her. Once they're up to date, Dante surprised by the fact that Luciana actually had two bonded Titans with her, she carried an amulet that was black and blue, looking like a fox's head. " It seems you have a Springer Titan, and that silver amulet you're wearing is also a titan, one that has been lost for ages, Titaness Selene. " Dante says, he'd used Caliban and Solwing to help clear out the suits earlier.

" I found Selene in a secondhand shop and have been wearing the amulet ever since. I just knew I had to have this amulet, I don't know why, I just had to. " Luciana admits, chilling out on Dante's couch.

Thanks to years of knowing Luciana and having read his father's journal Lok was much more accepting of what was happening around him, " These guys don't realize that the journal I have with me is a fake and that the real one is safe, do they? " Lok asks.

Luciana looks at Lok, " I like where you're going with this, Lok, we're gonna punk them, aren't we? "

Lok smirks, he had gained a healthy love of pranking during the years of his friendship with the female blonde. No one had ever caught them at their pranks either. Well, maybe he should amend that to a yet, " Oh, yes, we are, Ana. "

Dante chuckles, " You two are quite the devious pair, aren't you? "

" I wasn't, until Ana became my friend, she's a bad influence on me. " Lok says.

Luciana snorts at this comment from him, " Bullshit, Lok, you're just using me as an excuse for your deviousness, or rather to exercise it. "

Lok rolls his eyes, " Like you don't use your association with me to excuse some of your behavior, like solving a Rubix Cube in ninety seconds, nowhere near the fastest time but, still you act like you don't love solving puzzles. "

" Give me codes, not crossword puzzles. " Luciana fires back.

Dante chuckles, " So, when's the wedding? "

Both blondes splutter at this as they stare at him. The auburn haired male just smiles at them, his amber brown eyes filled with amusement. Luciana stands up, her sapphire eyes sparkling with mischief. Lok smirks at this, Dante was so getting pranked later on, after Ana learned his house and defenses. Dante shudders at the look on the female teen's eyes, he had just set himself up for pranking hell. " Is it too late to take that comment back? "

" Far too late. " Lok and Luciana say in unison.

Dante takes a look outside his house and sighs, " We need to lead them away from here and thankfully that journal is a fake. Shall we get started, Lok, Luciana? "

The pair had met Cherit already and they follow Dante's lead. Luciana was able to roof hop and keep up with Dante while Dante carried Lok though Luciana did pay attention to the spells being cast. She would learn how to be a Seeker and fight alongside Lok.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto sighs as she looks back on her hime's life before and after becoming Sailor Moon. The poor girl had never been able to catch a break and the one person that had actually been in her corner she'd had to slowly shove to the side because she had become Sailor Moon. Her senshi hadn't made things any easier on her because they had all expected things of her except for Saturn. The hime had never been granted understanding by them or been allowed to have doubts. She had been expected to accept her new lot in life without a single complaint. The viridian haired senshi was just glad that she had noticed how Endymion had been treating the hime. They had dealt with that threat to her but not their own sisters-in-arms. They knew she had used Saturn's power of Rebirth and her owns powers had whisked her off.

Garnet colored eyes harden, those bitches would pay for their treason, this she swore on her senshi powers. They needed to find the hime though, if only to make sure she was safe and happy. They would not force her to become Sailor Moon again, she would be given a choice this time if she ever remembered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.


End file.
